Something Fishy
Internet Season: 3 Episode: 64 Production Number: '''310 '''Writers: Ken Pontac Warren Graff Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 3 Previous Episode: All Flocked Up Next Episode: N/A '"Something Fishy" '''is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Russell Featuring Roles *Giggles *Petunia *Mime *Flaky *Sniffles Appearance Roles *Lumpy *Nutty *Mittens/Honey *Handy *The Mole *Pop Plot It is "pet day" at school and everyone has their favourite pet. Russell has got a killer fish. He feeds it a drumstick, which is viscously eats and everyone cheers. Later in art class, they are making the props for the school play. Russell's fish starts snapping at Sniffles' mouse. Giggles walks over and notices that something is wrong. She pushes the mouse cage away and tells the fish off, but the fish hisses at Giggle's cat. The Fish then jumps into Giggle's cup. Not noticing this, Giggles walks away with her cup. Later, Lumpy is teaching the kids about the digestive system. Giggles takes a drink, then asks Lumpy if she can go to the toilet. At the hallway, Flaky is trying to decide which room she should use; male or female. Giggles runs in and spins Flaky out of the way. Petunia, sitting on the other toilet, reading the newspaper, hears Giggles screaming, then she sees a pool of blood coming out of Giggles' cubicle. Petunia panics, then the fish comes out of her toilet and eats her. Flaky, who is happily washing her hands, realises that the fish has come out of the sink and chewed her hands off. She runs away screaming. Back at the hallway Russell is looking for his fish. Flaky runs down the hallway screaming. The fish jumps into its fish bowl. Lumpy comes in and dresses Russell up for the school play and, to his stupidity, Lumpy puts the fish bowl on Russell's head, instead of the space helmet. At the school play, Russell is dressed as an astronaut and Mime and Sniffles are dressed as aliens. Russell sees his fish swimming across his face. The Fish then starts eating Russell's head. Russell flinches in pain and chops the top of Sniffles' head off, then cuts Mime vertically. The scull is now the only thing left of Russell's head. His body falls down and stabs Sniffles' body. The audience, who are thinking this is part of the act, cheers. The fish bowl and Russell's scull fall down and the fish burps. Moral *Teach a man to fish and you feed him for life! Deaths #Giggles and Petunia are eaten alive by Russell's killer fish. #Sniffles' head is decapitated by a flag. #Mime is cut in half by by a flag. #Russell's head is eaten by his killer fish. Goofs #The direction Lumpy's antlers change a few times. #Russell's hook switches hands a few times. #When Sniffles and Mime are holding out their hands, they have four fingers and a thumb. #If one pauses just as the top of Sniffles' head gets chopped off, they will see that Sniffles eyes are missing. #When Mime walks on stage, he is wearing alien ears, but before Sniffles gets chopped, he is not wearing them any more. #In Mime's featuring pop-up he has a tail. In the actual episode, however, he doesn't have a tail. Trivia #This is the first episode to show the Happy Tree Friends at school. #On blackboard are pictures of Cuddles with a fork, Sniffles, and possibly Flippy holding a grenade. #The writers poke fun at debate over Flaky's gender by having her ponder over which bathroom to enter. #This is the first regular episode to have Pop without Cub. #Mime's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Banjo Frenzy. #Lumpy takes off Russell's hat, revealing one long, curly hair which hasn't been seen in previous episodes. #The plot of the school play is a refrence to ''Star Trek.